<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Severus by Emanning13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930044">Dear Severus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13'>Emanning13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes a letter to his secret crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Severus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights belong to J. K. Rowling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Severus,</p><p>You may be wondering why the hell you are receiving this letter and why I have taken such liberties with your name. Well, I have a confession to make. Over the past year or so I have been slowly falling in love with you. You are probably scowling at this letter thinking I am a sympathetic fool or an idiot, but I cannot let another day go by without you knowing the truth. Knowing how much I love you. Life is short. That is what I have learned. I am not letting my opportunities slip by me anymore.</p><p>After you survived the war, I was hopeful that we might be friends or more. I was disappointed to see that you still resented and hated me. I know that I remind you of your former bully, and I cannot help that. I can assure you that I am nothing like him. I don't even remember who he is. I grew up without knowing love or what a true family should be. I know you saw some of it during our Occulemency training. I was starved, beaten, hidden away in a cubbard under the stairs until I was 11, I was treated worse than a house elf. My first friends were when I came to Hogwarts and met Ron and Hermione. My first real present was that first year for my birthday, Hedwig from Hagrid. I know you might think I was spoiled, and treated like a prince, but I wasn't. I also hate my fame. I wish the Prophet would just leave me alone. I just want to be Harry. Just Harry. I am tired of all the fighting. I think I want to be a healer or curse breaker. I have time to figure that out.</p><p>Anyway I know you are thinking why or how I fell in love with you, but I really can't explain it. You are just so amazing. You are snarky, witty, funny, smart, brave, loyal, strong, and sexy. Your voice has me aching every time. In class I would get so distracted because I was so hard. I would rush out of class after to take care of my problem. I dream about you. I have to put up silencing charms so no one hears me moan out your name. I know you probably don't want to know that, but I don't care.</p><p>I am sure I will be deducted so many points Gryffindor will never win the house cup again. I will most likely receive detention with Filch for this because you wouldn't be caught dead with me alone after this confession. I can't deny it any longer. I love you Severus Snape. I want you. I need you. I wish you were mine. I want an us, a future together. You are it for me. Could that be a possibility? I dare to hope, I know that it most likely won't come true, but a man can hope.</p><p>Yours</p><p>Harry James Potter</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Severus put down the letter. He was shocked at receiving such a thing. He didn't know what to make of it. Sure he had been feeling a pull towards Harry for a while now. He had started to have the same feelings Harry was confessing to having for him. He didn't know Harry could ever reciprocate the feelings he had been developing. He was old, tainted and a bitter jaded man. But here was his proof in black and white that Harry loved him. He wanted to have a future with Harry too. He just hoped that Harry would be patient with him as he had never been in a relationship before. He was nervous. A slow smile creeped across his face as an idea blossomed. He would certainly be giving a detention to one Mr. Harry James Potter, and hoped that during that detention they would go from pining after each other to being together. Yes. He looked forward to it.</p><p>The next day during breakfast he strode over to the Gryffindor table. He saw Harry gulp. He smirked. "Detention Mr. Potter with me at 6pm, you will be having dinner with me. Meet at my office then." He snapped in his very authoritative tone and strode away not giving Harry time to say anything back.</p><p>The rest of the day Severus was in a ball of nervous energy. He hoped that Harry would agree to what he had planned. He hoped he didn't mess this up.</p><p>Finally 6pm rolled around and a knock came at his office door. "Enter." He called out.</p><p>Harry walked in, he could tell Harry was nervous. "On time for once Mr. Potter. That bodes well. Come with me." Severus motioned for him to enter another door that lead straight to his private quarters. Once there he showed Harry to the intimate two person table lit with candles, and faint violin music playing in the background.</p><p>"Um.. Professor?" Harry stuttered.</p><p>"I thought we could have a sit down dinner date, and we could talk more about us and what that future would be." Severus explained.</p><p>Harry looked stunned. Severus smirked at him and raised an eyebrow in silent questioning.<em> 'Well?'</em> And pulled out the chair for Harry to sit in. Harry came out of his shock and sat down. Severus sat across from him.</p><p>They had a pleasant evening. Eating a fabulous dinner Severus had cooked, talking about their dreams for the future and coming to the conclusion that yes, they would be well suited together. Severus kissed Harry at the end of the night telling him that they would not hide they were together, he wanted to share his future with Harry and everything that came with it. Harry was nervous about it all hitting the fan, but Severus kissed him again and said that they would face it together and nothing would tear them apart. Severus went to sleep with a smile etched on his face. He was finally happy and had something to look forward to, a life with Harry.</p><p>
  <strong>~~~ THE END ~~~</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>